


I'll Throw You a Banana

by Kotonata



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, False Lead, Misunderstandings, Monkeys, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: A call had come through one night providing a very enticing lead for Chloe Frazer. The only catch? She had to work on this one alone. However, being alone was never the issue. But her findings, on the other hand? Let's just say that Chloe comes home with quite the surprise for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Kudos: 47





	I'll Throw You a Banana

It was within her quiet apartment that Nadine Ross sat alone on her sofa, occupying herself with a brand new book that had recently caught her eye. As she found herself well immersed within the book, she knew that it had been a good find. A book all about the “Lost City” of Honduras. Though not home to many treasures like the lost cities she and her partner liked to seek out, this city was found to be home to many animals that had once been thought to have gone extinct.

While it was all very interesting to her, Nadine was pulled out of her reading by the familiar ringing of her cellphone. With a sigh, Nadine placed her bookmark and gently shut the book before placing it on the seat next to her. Picking up her phone, a small smile grew on her lips as she saw just who was calling.

“Hello, Liefie.” She greeted the woman on the other side of the phone.

“Hello, China.” Chloe almost echoed on the other line. “Wanna take a guess where I’m at?”

“You wouldn’t be on your way home, would you?” Nadine played along, knowing well where this conversation had to be going.

“You’re so smart!” Chloe chuckled. “I’m driving there right now, actually.”

“Well, thanks for the head’s up. I suppose I’ll have to clean up now.” Nadine joked. Of course the house was absolutely spotless. She always made sure of that.

“I don’t much care for the state of the flat.” Chloe admitted, “I just can’t wait to see your face again. One month is just way too long.” She lamented.

“Ja. I missed you too, Chloe.”

“Hopefully I don’t get called away on another job like that again. It was a complete waste of time.” Chloe explained, “But I’ll have to tell you about it when I get home! For now, could you please just get out some bananas? Or not. Actually, don’t grab any bananas. Not a good idea.”

“Why would I grab bananas?” Nadine couldn’t help but chuckle, completely confused by her partner’s words.

“Oh, no reason really.” Chloe seemed to backtrack, “But you’ll find out soon enough. Be home in just a moment! Love you, Nadine.”

“I love you, too, Chloe.” 

And with that, Chloe disconnected the call.

Nadine couldn’t help but stare at her phone for a moment. From the sounds of it, Chloe had something big to tell her. And yet she seemed disappointed at the same time. What was most confusing was, why bananas? Still, as the front door opened, Nadine knew that she’d get all the answers she needed.

Immediately, the first thing Nadine noticed was Chloe herself. The semi-tall, sleek, black haired beauty with an olive complexion looked just as good as usual. Even in her somewhat dirty work clothes that simply consisted of jeans and red t shirt, Chloe looked amazing. What was strange, was that Chloe didn’t even seem to be as scuffed up as she usually was. In fact, she seemed perfectly unharmed. She must’ve been unrivaled in her job for once. And yet, Nadine noticed one thing that was out of the ordinary. 

On top of Chloe’s shoulder, Nadine could make out a small, orange ball of fur?? But before she could ask anything, Chloe spotted her and grinned widely.

“China! It’s so great to be home!” She immediately walked over and scooped up her slightly shorter girlfriend in a hug. Though she pulled away quickly as the ball of fluff began to move on her shoulder. “Uh-uh. You stay put.” She spoke to the creature. And it was right then that Nadine noticed what the creature was.

“Frazer, what the fuck?” Nadine questioned, somehow managing to keep an air of coolness around her. Though Chloe could see a vein faintly sticking out in her forehead.

“Well, great to see you, too.” Chloe ignored the matter at hand. Though after a moment of silence from Nadine, she sighed, “Alright, so, that lead was completely wrong.” She explained, “I was supposed to be finding a golden monkey  _ statue _ . Instead, all I found was a golden monkey.” She explained.

“It’s a golden lion tamarin, actually.” Nadine corrected her. “But why bring it home? Do you know how endangered those are?”

“Oh god. They’re endangered?” Chloe asked, looking over at the monkey on her shoulder, who seemed surprisingly calm in its new surroundings. “Then I’m glad I saved him. He was the pet of some guy who I was told had the statue. And that guy wasn’t very nice.”

“But Frazer, bringing him home?” Nadine shook her head, unsure how to process this whole situation.

Suddenly, the monkey jumped from Chloe to Nadine, deciding to just chill on the shoulder of the now startled woman.

“Oh god…” Nadine took a deep breath. She looked at the monkey and couldn’t help but smile. He was rather cute and she did like monkeys. She reached over to pet him, an action which he seemed just fine with. Incredibly soft and apparently quite tame.

“See, I knew you’d warm up rather quickly~” Chloe chimed.

“Oh, shut up.” Nadine replied rather softly. “Does he have a name?”

“Mhmm. Karat. Like 24 karats. I thought it was a rather cute name.”

Nadine lightly snorted, “Or like Carrot, considering how orange he is.”

“Or that, too.” Chloe shrugged. “So, what do you say? You wanna raise a monkey, China?”

“You have no idea how much trouble we could get in for this…” Nadine trailed off, thinking about it for a moment, “But I’d love to, Chloe.”

“I thought you might agree.” Chloe smiled. “I think that we should totally train it to help out during jobs. I mean, teaching him to pick locks and pickpocket people? He could get to places we can’t!” 

“We are not endangering the life of an already endangered animal.” Nadine stated.

Chloe shrugged, “Yeah, I suppose that would be… not great of us to do… But we’ll figure it all out later. For now, I just want to catch up with you.” Chloe made her way over to the couch and laid down. “What did I miss while I was gone, China?”

“Well, nothing compared to what I missed, apparently.” Nadine commented, looking back at Karat who then decided to make his way to the couch to lay on Chloe. Nadine sat at the end of the couch, picking her book up and setting it in her lap. It seemed like the two of them had quite a bit to tell each other about their month apart. And like there were a lot more adventures to be had in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! It was just a random idea that came to mind and I thought I should type it up just cause.


End file.
